


Midnight Sunshine

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-02-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin go on an Alaskan adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Hey.”

“Whasup?” Justin asked guardedly.

Brian scowled, “Why do you assume something’s ‘up’?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Justin started as he made his way into the empty loft. “Since I’ve known you I can count on a single hand the number of times you’ve called me and asked me to come over.”

“Touché,” Brian replied slightly disappointed that what Justin said was in fact the truth.

“So? What’d you want?”

“Uhm…” Brian went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. He handed on to Justin. “I’m going on vacation.”

Justin’s surprise was visible. “Vacation? Shouldn’t you find a job first?”

Brian just shook his head.

“Oh… well… where are you going?”

“Alaska.”

Justin laughed, “No seriously.”

“Alaska.”

Justin was raising the bottle of water to his lips; he stopped mid motion. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow… uhm… for how long?”

Brian took a long drink from his own bottle and then fixed his gaze back on the blond. “Four months.”

Justin struggled to retain his composure and not drop his water. “F… f… four months?”

“Uh huh.”

“Oh, well… I uh… hope you have a good time.” Justin entered a slight daze; the most important person in his life was suddenly leaving… for four fucking months. Justin struggled to put the water bottle on the counter before turning towards the open loft door to leave.

“Uhm… where the hell are you going? You just got here.”

“I… don’t know.” Justin answered truthfully.

“Look, Justin,” Brian said as he closed the distance between himself and the blond. “I didn’t ask you over here to rub your nose in it, or some other shit… I… I… wanted you to come with me.” Brian practically whispered the last part, as though it were an embarrassing admission.

Justin turned around and looked up at the older man. “You want me to go with you?”

“Yes.”

“To Alaska? For four months?”

“Smart little fucker aren’t you?” Brian chided.

“But… Brian… I… can’t… you can’t… I mean, you’re unemployed for Christ sakes.”

“I know. I figure what better time is there to do this.” Brian shrugged slightly.

Justin studied the older man’s face, trying to look for hidden meaning. Looking to see if he was going to be tossed off another ledge like the night of the Rage party. But he didn’t see any of that. If anything, he saw a look of… childlike excitement on Brian’s face. “You are serious.”

“Yup, I am. I’m unemployed. You’ve been kicked out of school. Neither of us have any commitments right now. I can’t think of a better time to do this. We might never have another opportunity like this again.”

“What about the diner? I do still work there.”

“Fuck it. You’re too smart to be working in that grease pit anyhow,” Brian said as he turned to look around the empty loft missing the smile that Justin gave him.

“So… what? We just pick up and move to Alaska?”

“Uh no… not quite,” Brian said, he realized this was going to be the hard part.

“Then what?”

“Well before you give me your decision, you should know what I have planned.”

Justin just nodded.

Brian walked back to the counter and unfolded a large three foot by five foot map of the state. “We’ll be up here,” he said pointing to a spot on the map.

Justin chuckled lightly, “Uh… Brian, there’s nothing there. The nearest town looks to be over,” he glanced at the legend, “a hundred miles away.”

Brian smiled, “Yeah, that’s kinda the point, Sunshine.”

Justin shook his head lightly. “I don’t understand.”

“I want to go to the middle of nowhere. Live without modern convenience and technology. Live like they did during the gold rush days.”

Justin looked up from the map and gave Brian a look of bewilderment. “Are you fucking kidding me here?”

Once again the childlike enthusiasm took over Brian, “No! I’m serious. Come on, it’ll be fun. Just you and me; no one else around for miles… think about it!”

Justin just shook his head, he’d never seen this side of Brian… he wasn’t sure if anyone had. “Why?”

“Why not?”

“That really isn’t an answer.” Justin smirked.

“Look, I’ve… this… it’s something I want to do… want us to do.”

Justin looked at the man before him, pondering his words. After what seemed like an agonizingly long time by Brian’s standards, Justin finally spoke. “Okay.”

XXXXX

“Are you out of your mind?”

“No mom, I’m perfectly lucid.”

Jennifer stared at her son, “No, I don’t think you are.”

“Mom…”

“Justin! Alaska?”

“Mom…”

“With Brian?” Jennifer interrupted again.

“Yes with B…”

“What on earth are you thinking?”

Justin waited this time until he was sure his mother would give him a chance to actually speak. “Mom, I want to do this. I need to do this. I… I don’t really know what’s going on in Brian’s mind, why he wants to go, but he wants me with him.”

“But Alaska? It’s so far away.”

“Not really,” Justin lied.

His mothers frown told him that she saw through the lie. “It is.”

“Okay, yeah, it is. So what? I’m nineteen years old and I’ve never really been out of Pittsburgh, not on my own. I need to do this.”

Jennifer studied her son’s pleading eyes. She knew he’d do it with or without her support, but he wanted her understanding. “Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I can understand the need to get away, be on your own. If you need to do this then I’ll support you, of course.”

Justin jumped of from his seat and hugged his mother, “Thanks!”

XXXXX

Justin slid the steel door open and entered the loft. He looked around the empty room and saw stacks of clothes and miscellaneous camping supplies. Justin walked around the items looking them over, giggling over the fact that some of the things, such as the lanterns and small cooking stove were much more pricey and expensive than they really needed. Only Brian would buy designer camping equipment. Justin couldn’t help but smile to himself recalling Brian’s words about ‘roughing it like the gold miners’.

Brian came down from the bedroom, talking to someone on the phone. Justin ignored the conversation and continued to look through the goods arrayed on the floor.

“Hey,” he finally heard Brian say.

Justin gave the older man an incredulous look as he held up a case of condoms, “Do you really plan on using six hundred condoms?”

Brian smiled widely, “Yeah! What else is there to do out in the wild?”

Justin’s smile faltered momentarily, “Is that why you asked me to go?”

“What?” Brian asked as he ruffled through stacks of papers on the counter.

“A convenient fuck?” Justin asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

Brian looked up, “What? No! Justin,” Brian sighed. “I want you with me. If I wanted a fuck buddy I could have picked one up on the way. I want you.”

Justin’s eyes narrowed and he dropped the case of condoms back to the floor. He wasn’t entirely convinced. Instead he just grunted and continued to look the supplies over.

Brian walked up behind the blond and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s chest. “You don’t really think that’s why I invited you, do you?”

Justin looked up over his shoulder, “I… maybe.”

“It’s not.” Brian said, placing a soft kiss on top of Justin’s head.

“Then why?”

“I…” Brian stopped himself and took a deep breath. “Can I wait to tell you?”

“When?”

“On the way, I promise.”

“Fine.”

XXXXX

The arrangements had been made and finalized and the day had arrived. Debbie and Jennifer dropped the men off at the airport and said their goodbyes. Justin and Brian looked at each other knowing that from this point forward it was just going to be the two of them.

The first leg of the flight, took them to Detroit. After a short layover they were again airborne, this time headed towards Seattle. Brian had splurged, much to Justin’s protest and upgraded their seats to first class.

“So, when are you going to tell me?”

Brian had known this conversation was coming, and he hadn’t been looking forward to it. “Have you ever heard of Mathew McKenzie?”

Justin’s brow furrowed slightly, “the name’s familiar… but I can’t really recall.”

“Well,” Brian said as he readjusted himself in his seat and reclined slightly. “When I was your age he was the top dog of Liberty Avenue. The man everyone wanted to get fucked by.”

Justin nodded.

“Well, he moved away from The Pitts a few years back and I heard that he recently came back into town. I… I don’t know why… but I went to see him.”

Justin nodded again, encouraging Brian to continue his story.

“He lives at the hospice now.” Brian said with a frown.

“AIDS?”

“Yeah, he’s at the end of the line.”

“Why’d you go see him?”

“Like I said, I don’t know.”

“So, you went to see him, and?”

“And…” Brian sighed. “It was pathetic. He lies in bed all day, has no energy to do anything more than that. You know, he said that I was the first visitor he’d had.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he use to have to fight people off with a stick and now… he sits in bed all day just waiting for the end to come.”

“I… uhm… don’t understand what this has to do with me… us… the trip.”

Brian looked at Justin but kept quiet for little while before speaking again. “I… I don’t want to end up like that.”

“You’re safe, you get tested, and I’m sure…”

“No, Justin, that isn’t what I mean. He... I guess I see myself now, as he was back then, when I first met him. I got a lot of my rules from him,” Brian chuckled lightly though there was no humor in it. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m afraid of ending up old… with no friends or family around… afraid that no one would notice if I were gone.”

Justin sat upright, “Brian, that wouldn’t happen. People love you and care about you.”

Brian just gave the blond a small smirk, “maybe, but still; It scares the shit out of me.”

Justin’s left hand gently rested upon Brian’s right. “So… where does Alaska come into this?”

Brian took a deep breath, “reevaluation of my priorities you might say.” Brian smiled at the blue eyed man, hoping that Justin understood what he was saying.

Justin smiled back and squeezed Brian’s hand even tighter.

XXXXX

Brian and Justin’ plane landed in Seattle; it would be a few hours until their flight to Anchorage was scheduled to board. The men walked through the various stores and settled into a small coffee shop for lunch.

“So,” Justin started as he took a bite of his chicken salad sandwich. “When we get to Anchorage, where to from there?”

Brian smiled as he watched the blond eat, unsure if that was Justin’s second or third sandwich. “Well, I talked to some travel agencies and a few tour guides. I was recommended a spot. We’ll take a flight from Anchorage to Fairbanks, and then from Fairbanks a floatplane up to the Yukon River.”

Justin’s mouth stopped chewing, still full of chicken salad, “froat prane?”

Brian smiled, “yeah, you know, one that lands on the water.”

“No shit?” Justin shouted, his enthusiasm written all over his face.

“No shit.” 

XXXXX

The flight to Anchorage was completed mostly in silence; Brian and Justin both lost in their own thoughts, hopes, and expectations of what the next four months would bring.

Arriving in Anchorage, they walked the short distance to the gate where their next flight would depart. Both men were growing tired. Brian checked with the gate agent and made sure all their luggage had been transferred along the way and that it was with them. The agent was happy to report that all was okay.

The small turboprop roared out of Anchorage for the relatively short flight to Fairbanks. The pilot announced via the intercom, when passing over Denali National Park that Mount McKinley was visible. Justin and Brian both pressed their faces to the window to take in the majestic peak.

The small commuter plane finally arrived in Fairbanks after a descent, approach, and landing filled with turbulence.

Justin groaned as they stepped off the planes air stairs. “Ugh… I shouldn’t have eaten that third sandwich.”

Brian chuckled as he looked around for the guide that was set to meet them. Brian caught site of a tall, thickly bearded man approaching them. “Mr. Kinney?”

“Yeah, George?” Brian asked as he extended his hand.

“Yes sir,” George smiled. He looked down at the blond who was holding onto his stomach with one hand and Brian with the other. “And you are?”

Brian spoke before Justin could, “My partner, Justin Taylor.”

Justin’s mouth dropped open and he nearly forgot to shake the offered hand. Remembering his manners he smiled and shook George’s hand but he kept his focus on Brian. That was the first time he’d heard Brian ever call him… well, call him anything truth be told. But what truly amazed him was the fact that Brian didn’t make a production out of it; didn’t groan, moan, or roll his eyes. He just said it, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Justin shook his head and tried to clear the thoughts from his mind. Obviously he was reading way too much into it; this was Brian Kinney after all – he doesn’t do partners.

“So, I’ll take you gentleman to the hotel tonight. I’ll get your gear stored, and we can head out in the morning.”

“That sounds fine,” Brian said as they got into an old army surplus jeep.

“What time is it anyhow?” Justin asked around a yawn.

“Uh,” George looked at his watch, “almost 11:30.”

Brian caught the confused look on Justin’s face. He leaned over and quickly kissed the blond’s lips, “Welcome to the land of the midnight sun, Sunshine.”


	2. Midnight Sunshine

“Good morning.” Brian smiled at the sleepy blond.

“Morning.”

“Rested?”

Justin stretched his arms above his head. “Mmm… yeah, I haven’t slept that good for a long time.”

Brian chuckled, “Wanna play?”

“Mmmm.” Justin moaned as Brian ran his tongue up Justin’s neck, over his Adam’s apple, and across his chin. “You taste,” Brian took another lick. “Delicious.”

Justin squirmed and giggled under Brian’s ministrations. His hand snuck under the covers and along the inside of Brian’s thigh resting gently against the older man’s balls.

At that moment a loud knock came from the door and a voice boomed, “Mr. Kinney, Mr. Taylor, are you awake?”

Brian groaned and tossed his head down onto the pillow. He snarled, “Yes. We’ll be right there George!”

“No play time,” Justin frowned, sounding like a dejected child.

“Not for now at least, but as soon as we are out in the wild, your ass is mine!” Brian said as he crawled out of bed and hit the bathroom.

XXXXX

“Good morning gentleman,” George said as he stood from the table and extended his hand.

“Morning,” Brian replied rather curtly, still angry over having is morning ‘session’ interrupted.

“Morning George,” Justin smiled as he shook the man’s hand.

“I’ve gotten all your stuff, except what you kept here at the hotel, down at the airport. We’re loaded and ready. Now, Mr. Kinney, the list you gave me yesterday,” George waited for Brian’s nod. “Well, I got that in at the supply store and they should have it ready by 10. So we’ll pick it up on the way to the airport.

“How long is the flight going to be?” Justin asked.

“Oh, little more than an hour I reckon, not too long.”

“And…” Justin paused long enough to take a sip of coffee that Brian had poured him. “We’ll take off and land on the water?” 

George chuckled; the city folk always liked the idea of taking off and landing on the water; it made the event – the experience, more exotic. “Well, no, we’ll take off on a normal runway, but when we get out to the spot where you’re going to be staying on the river, well, there ain’t a place to land there, except the water.”

Justin listened in rapt fascination, “Cool.”

Brian chuckled, “Yeah cool. When are we leaving then, George?”

“After you fellows have breakfast.”

“Good, I’m starving,” Justin said as he looked for the waitress, ignoring Brian’s chuckle.

XXXXX

The three men rode in George’s jeep to the supply depot. The order that Brian had submitted via George was packaged and waiting for them when they arrived.

After loading the goods into the jeep, they headed towards the airport for the final leg of their journey.

Justin leaned over so his shoulder was against Brian’s arm, “sure about this?”

Brian looked down at him, “yeah, are you?”

Justin could only smile, “yeah.”

They arrived at the airport and were waived through towards the general aviation section. The security personnel must have known George fairly well as they weren’t stopped. After several minutes of driving around planes and hangers, George pulled the jeep to a stop next to an old float plane.

Justin made an audible gulp, “looks… looks kinda old.”

George smiled and ruffled the blond’s hair as though he were a little kid, “no need to worry. She flies better than most planes half her age.”

“Oh… comforting,” Justin said.

“Come on,” Brian said as he patted Justin’s knee and hoped out of the jeep.

It took about twenty minutes to load their luggage and the items that they purchased in town. George had loading down to a fine art as he carefully packed items into every available crevice aboard the aircraft. Clapping his hands together the pilot looked at the two men, “Ready?”

They nodded.

XXXXX

The flight went by quickly; George was an excellent tour guide, with all his years of experience as a bush pilot. He was quick to point out all the sights along the route, even taking the plane down over a pair of grizzlies feeding on salmon.

“Bears?” Justin nearly shouted from the cramped back seat.

George chuckled loudly over the roar of the plane’s single engine, “Not to worry. They don’t usually bother people, besides, Mr. Kinney here made sure you’re prepared.”

Justin looked at Brian, the older man made a gun out of his fingers and thumbs. Justin just nodded in acknowledgement.

A few moments later, George began to frantically work the controls as he eased the plane down on protected section of the river, far away from the rapids.

“Wow! That was amazing!” Justin shouted.

“That was pretty cool,” Brian agreed trying to remain calm. In reality he was just as giddy if not more so than Justin.

“Okay, gents, hang tight, I’ll pull us up to the shore.”

Within moments the plane was as close to shore as it could go without getting beached. George hoped out his door and into the cold water. He unfastened a long board from the side of the plane and laid one end on the left pontoon, the other on the shore. “Bridge, so you can keep dry.”

It took the three men more than an hour to unload the plane. It was a serious balancing act to lug the boxes and bags from the plane, across the wooden bridge, and to the camp area that George had helped them pick out. After everything was unloaded, George made one final sweep of the plane to make sure nothing was being forgotten. “Okay gents, looks like you got everything. Now, Mr. Kinney, I’ll stop in on Friday’s to get your order for anything that you might need. I’ll make the delivery on my return trip through the area on Mondays. Any other questions before I head out?”

“No, I think you’ve been more than helpful George,” Brian smiled sincerely. “We’ll look forward to seeing you on Friday.”

“Right,” George replied with a smile. He shook both of the men’s hands before climbing back into the plane, spinning up the engine. The plane sped down the river until it pulled gently upwards, heading towards the few scattered clouds.

Brian and Justin both watched the plane grow smaller and smaller, until it could no longer be seen. Brian finally turned to his companion. “So, what shall we do first?”

Justin looked at the man, then to their pile of stuff. “I think we’d best get settled in and setup base camp.”

Brian frowned slightly. “Okay, then your ass is mine.”

“Deal,” Justin smirked.

XXXXX

Seeing as time really wasn’t an issue in the great outdoors, neither man paid much attention to it as they set up what was to be their home for the next four months. Justin had mocked more than a few of Brian’s purchases; even calling some of them extravagant. But after he saw the tent Brian had brought he was thankful. The thing looked like it came out of Star Trek. The frame was some sort of carbon alloy, and the material was something developed by NASA for the space shuttle program. The tent actually consisted of three rooms. The main room, a side room, which they decided would be the bedroom, and a small bathroom complete with chemical toilet and a portable shower.

They took their time staking the tent to the ground just as the directions specified; supposedly if set up properly the thing could withstand hurricane strength winds. Seeing that it was summer in Alaska, they hoped they wouldn’t need to worry too much about wind, though it would be mid autumn when they left, so better safe than sorry.

Most of the supplies they picked up in Fairbanks were packaged in watertight Rubbermaid containers; according to George, they’d also help keep smells contained which would help keep critters away.

Brian unpacked the rifle and shotgun that he’d purchased, loaded each and made sure they fired without issue. He’d only ever fired a gun once before but it was like riding a bicycle, once you learn, it’s hard to forget. He showed Justin the finer points of gunmanship, including how to make sure the safety was on. Justin took several practice shots with the rifle, and wasn’t a bad aim. The shotgun nearly sent him on his ass; Brian couldn’t stop laughing but quickly decided it wasn’t a good idea to mock a drama queen with a loaded weapon. Since it was just the two of them, they kept the guns loaded in the main room of the tent.

Brian unfolded the self inflating mattress and flipped the switch that filled it with air. He’d brought several sets of sheets and blankets with them. They’d send laundry with George on Fridays back to town for washing.

In the main room, Justin unfurled the self inflating chairs. He was quickly becoming glad that Brian had done the purchasing and not him. This trip was about solitude, just the two of them… but there was no need to rough it.

Finally the two men stood outside the tent and surveyed their dominion. Brian laughed, “Okay, so maybe this isn’t quite how the gold prospectors did things.”

Justin smiled up at him, “ya think?”

“Still… it is primitive. No phones, no computers, no television, hell, no electricity.”

“With the never ending daylight,” Justin said as he looked up at the sky, “I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

“True,” Brian agreed.

“So, didn’t you say something about having my ass after we were finished?”

Brian didn’t reply. Instead he tossed Justin over his shoulder, made his way into their new bedroom and tossed the teen onto the bed. “Let me bring the supplies in here, get ready.”

“Yes sir!” Justin giggled.

Brian came back into the tent a few moments later with the case of condoms Justin was already familiar with, but Brian was also carrying a large bottle of lube, complete with handle and dispensing pump. It reminded the now naked Justin, of the large containers of ketchup and mustard you’d find at a hot dog stand. Though Justin had joked earlier about them going through 600 condoms he realized now that Brian might be serious. Justin could feel his pucker spasm at the thought… he’d be walking bow legged by the time they got back to civilization… not that that would be a bad thing.

Brian couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him when Justin saw the two gallon jug of lube. Apparently the teen hadn’t thought he was serious about the fuckathon. “Don’t worry Sunshine, we’ll flip roles every fifty fucks or so.”

Justin laughed. “Whatever, just hurry up, I’m horny.”

“Uh huh.” Brian said as he found a spot to store the supplies. He quickly stripped out of his own clothing. They were both in a hurry. They’d been denied each other for the past 36 hours. Brian quickly sheathed himself, slathered on some lube, tossed Justin’s legs in the air and gently worked his way inside the blond. Once he was pressed as far in as he could go, he stopped and looked down into Justin’s eyes. “I… I’m glad you came.”

“Me too. Now stop talking and fuck me.” Justin laughed.

Brian did just that. It wasn’t very graceful but Brian slammed Justin into the air mattress, relishing the grunts the teen was letting loose with each thrust. Justin’s hands grasped Brian’s ass tightly and seemed to pull him in deeper with each thrust. Within moments Justin’s cock erupted hot cum over their bodies and Brian emptied himself into the condom.

Brian pulled out of Justin, much to the blond’s disappointment. He then removed a baby wipe from the container next to the bed and proceeded to clean the cum off them. Without further words the two men lay back against each other and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXX

“Morning.”

“Arghh,” Justin moaned as he stretched. “Is it morning? It’ll be hard to figure out the time up here.”

Brian looked at a small clock on the floor of the tent’s bedroom. “Uh…oh, no actually it’s late afternoon. We must have been tired.”

Justin leaned over and kissed Brian. “I guess it doesn’t really mater does it?”

“Nah, not really, as long as we’re lucid on Fridays and Mondays for George’s visits.”

“Yeah… damn… I gotta pee!” Justin said as he hoped out of their makeshift bed and started to dance around the room.

“Well, go on.” Brian motioned with his hand. “The bathroom – such as it is – is ready for use.”

“Good!” Justin shouted as he left the bedroom.

A short while later a much calmer Justin returned to the bedroom. Brian held his arms out slightly to encourage the blond to rejoin him.

“This is nice so far.” Justin said as he settled against Brian. The taller man’s arms wrapping around him.

“It is, isn’t it.”

“Kinda scary though when you think about it.”

“Why?”

“Well,” Justin shifted slightly, “What if we need a doctor? Or there is an emergency back home?”

Brian chuckled, “Well, we have a state of the art first aid kit, complete with bandages and antibacterial cream.”

Justin’s elbow dug into Brian’s side, “I’m serious!”

“So am I.”

“What if something happens to Gus?”

“Nothing will happen to Gus. He’ll be fine.”

“I’m surprised Lindsay let you leave.”

“No one lets me do shit, Sunshine,” Brian growled, his face contorting as though he just tasted the world’s most bitter food.

“Settle down, you know what I mean.” Justin said in a slightly conciliatory tone, not wanting to start a fight at that moment.

“Well, you know Lindsay. She invented drama. She tried to guilt me out of the idea of coming here.”

“I bet Mel was happy to get rid of you… at least for a while.” Justin chided.

“Actually,” Brian grew more serious, “I think she was. But not in a bad sort of way… if you know what I mean. She… she actually told me that it was a good idea for the two of us to do this.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh,” Justin said contemplatively.

“So, what do you want to do in celebration of our first night here?”

“I’m hungry,” Justin said coyly.

Brian chuckled and started to crawl out of bed, “Why am I not surprised.”

XXXXX

“Brian?” Justin asked as he shoveled another mouthful of re-hydrated beef stew into his mouth.

“Huh?”

“Where’d you learn to shoot?”

“Oh, that was one of Jack’s ideas to turn me into,” Brian’s voice grew deeper, “a real man.”

Justin giggled, “You’re man enough, trust me on that.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m glad someone appreciates me for who I am.” Brian grinned.

The two men finished their reconstituted meal in silence.

“That was good.” Justin said as he let loose a belch.

“Yeah, not bad.”

“I should’ve known we wouldn’t be eating franks and beans from a can.”

Brian arched a brow and allowed a devilish grin to spread across his face. “Oh, one of us is going to be eating a frank all right.”

Justin grinned and glanced at the growing bulge in Brian’s pants, “Later.”

“Later?”

“Later. I want to go exploring a bit.”

Brian gave a disappointed sigh, “Okay, but I’m holding you to later.”

“Deal.”

With that the men got up, dumped their garbage and stopped in the tent to grab their weapons; Brian grabbed the shotgun. “Hey, if you go off by yourself, I want you to promise me you’ll take the rifle with you, okay?”

“Sure.” Justin replied quickly, a little too quickly for Brian’s taste.

“Justin, I mean it.”

Justin knew Brian was serious and after reading in the paper about the photographer who had been eaten by the bears he wasn’t about to take any chances.

Weapons slung over their shoulders they headed south. They stuck close to the river, deciding that it wouldn’t be a good idea to get lost on their first excursion. Justin kept a small flip top notebook in the front pocket of his flannel over shirt to jot down notes and places of interest.

After twenty minutes, Justin paused when he noticed something in the water. He moved closer to the rivers edge, bent forward slightly and squinted. “Brian!” He shouted.

Brian, who by this point was about a hundred feet ahead, stopped, turned and made his way back to the blond. “What’s up?”

“Look!” Justin said as he extended his arm and index finger towards the water.

Brian saw what the teen had grown so excited about and couldn’t help but smile. “Salmon.”

“Wow, I’ve only ever seen them in the meat case at the grocery store. They look so majestic… and delicious.”

Brian gave him a look and laughed, “Yeah.”

Brain finally got tired of staring at the fish and had to drag Justin away. They continued south for another half hour or so before turning around and heading back towards camp. Along the way they made discussed fishing techniques; both men liking the idea of capturing their own food.


	3. Midnight Sunshine

It took Brian several days of working almost nonstop but he finally devised a fish catching device. Justin stared down dubiously at the thing but hoped that it would work for Brian’s sake. The man seemed abnormally pleased with himself.

“Wanna go try it?” Brian asked as he tightened several of the sticks.

“Sure.”

Justin retrieved the rifle and Brian carried the contraption hoisted above his head. It looked almost like a lobster trap, but the idea or so Brian had said, was to confuse the fish into getting close enough to shore so that they could grab one.

They made their way to the designated fishing spot. Justin sat on a rock with the rifle across his lap as Brian moved down closer to the water. He tossed the trap out, waited for it to sink, and then slowly pulled it back towards shore via a rope.

“It’s working… looks… like a few fell for it.”

“Huh… fish must not be very smart,” Justin said half heartedly. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Brian continued to pull the trap closer to shore, and sure enough a few fish were being edged closer and closer to the shoreline. Brian’s left foot shot out and landed on a rock just about two feet out into the water, he balanced precariously all the while reeling the fish closer to him. He shot Justin a smile.

Then all hell broke loose. The rock that Brian’s foot had been perched on gave way. Brian didn’t even have time to react as he dropped into the frigid water. It wasn’t very deep, but he was flailing dramatically.

Justin sat calmly on his rock and watched the show unfold.

Brian finally got his footing and lifted himself from the water. He’d dropped the rope to the trap and looked up to see it gingerly floating down the river. “Fuck!”

“We don’t have to have fish Brian, the dehydrated food really isn’t that…” Justin stopped a Brian’s eyes shot daggers at him.

“We’re going to have fish.”

“Okaaay,” Justin said as he held up his hands in mock surrender.

Justin remained silent as Brian spent the next ten minutes thrashing about in the water trying to grab a hold of one with his bare hands.

Brian gave a victorious grunt and lifted a large salmon out of the water with both hands. A gaped mouth Justin ran down to the shore. “Brian! I can’t believe you actually did that!”

“Ye of little faith.”  
“Well, you got to admit it is pretty spectacular.”

Brian just smirked as his teeth chattered.

“Jesus, Bri, you’re freezing.”

“Yeah, the water’s cold.” Brian said as he made his way out of the river and onto the rocky slopes.

“So, what now.”  
“Well… I guess… we need to kill it.”

“How?”

“Uhm,” Brian looked around for a minute. “Find me a big rock, I’ll bash it and…” Brian stopped; eyes wide he looked up at Justin.

The blond paled.

“I… I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“Nnnn…no, it’s fine.”

“Why don’t you head back to camp and I’ll deal with the fish, okay?”

Justin just nodded as he turned and headed back towards their new, albeit temporary, home.

Brian made use of the small camp knife he had with him and dispatched the fish. He cleaned it before heading back to camp.

Justin had a fire going and water boiling by the time Brian arrived. Justin looked up to see the decapitated fish. “Got it cleaned?”

“Yeah,” Brian paused. “Justin, I’m sorry about what I said. That was stupid of me. Of all people I should’ve known better.”

Justin stood up and looked at Brian. “Forget about it. I’m not some scared little fag that’ll burst into tears at the drop of a hat. Now, go get showered and changed before you get hypothermia.”

Brian nodded and handed the fish back to Justin. He stripped as he made his way to the bathroom, glad that he’d splurged on the solar powered water heater for the shower.

By the time he had showered and dressed, he could smell something coming from outside. Brian emerged from the tent to see a fry pan sitting on the grill that had been laid across the fire. In the pan were large chunks of their earlier catch.

“Feel better?” Justin asked.

“Yeah, thanks. Damn Justin, that smells delicious.”

The blond looked up and shot Brian a smile. “It’ll be ready soon. I made potatoes and green beans to go with it.”

“Dehydrated green beans?”

Justin chuckled, “Hey, you’re the one who did the grocery shopping.”

“Fair enough. Anything I can do to help?”

“Get the trays?”

“Sure thing,” Brian said. He went over to one of the Rubbermaid containers and pulled out two small oval trays that were compartmentalized. They looked similar to what a frozen TV dinner would come in. Brian situated them on the makeshift table and watched as Justin served the meal.

The two men sat next to each other as they ate.

“You know,” Brian said as he finished a mouthful of fish. “This is the best damn fish I’ve ever tasted.”

“You’re just saying that because you caught it.” Justin chided.

“No twat, I was complementing your cooking.” Brian laughed earning him a smile from the teen.

Justin stuck his tongue out playfully, “You know that Tom Hanks movie where he almost kills himself over the volleyball.”

“Yeah.”

“Didn’t he use a wooden spear to get fish?”

Brian grunted, “Yeah, I think he did.”

Justin looked around, “We’ve got plenty of wood.”

“Smart fucker, aren’t you.”

Justin giggled, “Well, if you prefer to go swimming for our catch of the day…”

“No, no, you’re right. Next time we’ll try it the Tom Hanks way.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

XXXXX

Justin was sitting up river from the camp site, working on a sketch of a distant mountain when Brian came up behind him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Justin said not looking up from his sketch. He was still fuming over Brian’s behavior the previous night. Shortly after George had dropped off their weekly supplies and several letters from home, Brian fell into a mood. Within a few short hours he was drunk out of his mind and had kicked Justin out of the bedroom.

“I’m… I’m sorry I was an ass last night.”

Justin gave a humorless chuckle, “Yeah, well, I guess I should be use to it by now, right?”

Brian sighed, “Justin…”

“No,” Justin held up a hand but still didn’t look up at Brian. “I… I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

Brian sat on a rock across from Justin and just stared at the blond. “I’m sorry.”

Justin finally looked at Brian, “You’re always sorry.”

Brian broke eye contact and looked down at his boots. “Will you let me explain?”

“Sure, why the hell not.” Justin snarled as he tossed his sketchpad to the ground and gave Brian his full, albeit slightly sarcastic attention.

Brian just handed Justin a small note card. The teen took it, opened it, and read. Finishing, he folded the card back up and returned it to the envelope.

“Why didn’t you just tell me? Why’d you have to get drunk?”

“That… that’s my way.” Brian said.

“Right.”

“Look, Justin, Mathew… well, don’t you see that I’m who he used to be.”

Justin watched Brian but didn’t respond.

“I don’t want to die alone like he did.” Brian confessed quietly.

Justin took a deep breath, “Well, Brian, that’s your decision to make. I know I fucked up with Ethan, but there were reasons I left.”

“We never really did talk about that, did we?”

“No, anytime I brought it up you just dismissed it and we fucked.”

Brian nodded, “you’re right. We… I… never really faced the problems we had. It’s always easier to put it off.”

“You can’t put things off forever.”

“I know.”

“Brian,” Justin reached over and placed his hand on Brian’s, “I’ll be here for you, for as long as you want me. But I’m not willing to play second chair any more. If you want me, if you want us, then we need to work out the issues that we’ve been avoiding.”

Brian looked into the blue eyes that were studying him intently. “You’re right.”

“Are you sure you want to do this now? I mean… we’ve only been here two weeks. What if… well, what if we decide to, you know… go our separate ways?”

Brian was surprised that Justin even thought that a possibility. The blond wasn’t the puppy dog he’d been that night they first met on Liberty Avenue. He wasn’t willing to ignore Brian’s flaws any longer and pretend that everything was all sunshine and roses. The funny thing was, Brian didn’t want that anymore; he wanted a partner in every sense of the word. “Do you think that is possibility? Us… separating?”

Justin scoffed slightly, “I’ll be honest and say… I… I guess I wasn’t sure we were together now.”

“But… you said you knew what I wanted, in my office. That night we got back together.”

“Yeah, and I thought I could do that. I can’t. I won’t be kicked out of your bed anymore so you can fuck some nameless trick. I’ve been afraid to tell you what’s really been on my mind; I mean you gave me a hell of a push but I’m the one who broke the rules… my rules.”

“Don’t ever be afraid to tell me what’s on your mind, Justin. Your openness is one of your best qualities.”

Justin smiled slightly and nodded, “yeah well, I guess a part of me felt that maybe it wasn’t my place anymore to tell you what I was thinking – to give you advice.”

“You fucked up with Ethan. You broke the rules, Justin. But… well… fuck,” Brian sighed.

“I know,” Justin whispered.

“Just promise to tell me what you’re thinking from now on. Even if you think it isn’t something I want to hear. I think maybe,” Brian paused for a moment and looked away from Justin. “Maybe that has been one of our biggest problems; we haven’t been honest about what we’ve wanted from each other. Promise me you’ll talk to me and not try to bury the shit inside yourself.”

“I promise. Now, I want you to be honest with me. Why have you felt the need to parade the tricks in front of me since we got back together? You didn’t use to be so blatant about it, why now?”

Brian sat quietly for several minutes as he contemplated his answer. “I wanted to hurt you.”

“What?” Justin asked before his mouth dropped open.

“I… I wanted you to feel like I did after we’d made the rules, and…”

“And I started breaking them?”

Brian nodded an affirmative.

“So,” Justin chuckled, “you tossing me out, parading your fuck toys in front of me… you did all that to… hurt me?”

“Yes,” Brian whispered.

“Ah, I see.” Justin turned his head to focus on the river. “I never expected that from you.”

“Well, I never expected you to lie to my face!” Brian shouted.

Justin calmly looked at the older man and nodded, “I’m sorry, Brian. I’ll be fucking regretting that decision until I’m dead, but I can’t change what happened.”

“Sorry’s bul…”

“Don’t you dare fucking say that!” Justin shouted. “You and your god damn fucking rules. You are such an asshole Brian, I mean, you make all these fucking rules up and you don’t even follow them.” Justin chuckled and then in a sing song mocking voice, “I don’t fuck anyone more than once. Bullshit! I don’t do relationships. Bullshit! I don’t do love. Bullshit! You’re full of it!” Justin shouted; his face red from lack of breath. “You fucking lied to me about being at the hospital! You didn’t fucking fight for me!”

Brian stared at Justin, shocked at the outburst. His mouth opened several times to try to say something but each time a word started to come forth his mouth would clamp shut.

“Speechless? The great fucking Brian Kinney speechless?” Justin asked with a laugh.

“Justin… I… I didn’t realize… what do you mean I didn’t fight for you?” A bewildered Brian asked.

Justin sighed, took a deep breath, and forced his voice to calm and remain even, “You didn’t fight for me. You just tossed me out, like you did with Michael at his party. You fucked ‘Rage’ in front of me! That was supposed to be my night and you couldn’t let that happen, you had to make a production out of it and toss me off Mt. Kinney. We’d been falling apart long before that… you know that as well as I do. I thought that maybe if I screwed around with the other guys maybe you’d get jealous… and well, I don’t know.”

Brian stared at the blond, “you thought I’d get jealous and make some grand pronouncement to you?”

“I would have given anything back then to hear you tell me that you loved me,” Justin laughed, “fuck, I’d have given my left nut to have you make some sort of gesture that I was more than just a fuck buddy, or responsibility. Communication isn’t your strong suit. I know that, Brian, I really do. But I can’t read your fucking mind. I tried, and I just can’t. I’ve always tried to tell you what I think you want to hear from me.” Justin paused and looked to see if Brian wanted to say anything; the man just stared down at the ground. “You told me to be the best homosexual I could be, do you remember that?” Brian nodded affirmatively. “The problem was I didn’t have any role models to look up to. So, I just followed your lead.”

Brian remained silent waiting for Justin to continue.

“I could’ve taken after Michael and lived my life in the closet. I could’ve taken after Emmett and… fuck… I love Emmett, and he’s given me a lot of support, but I couldn’t do what he does, I’m not that comfortable with myself. Ted, well… Ted…” Justin just shook his head. “So, I was left with you.”

“And… what did you learn from me?”

Justin just shook his head. “That it was okay to care about someone as long as they didn’t know, as long as no one else knew. I learned to close down my feelings every time I saw you fuck another guy, oh, and I got good at that, every time you did some nameless fuck right in front of me. You did so much to make me think that I was special to you Brian, but then you’d do something else to cut that feeling right out from under me. Half the time I didn’t have a fucking clue what was going on.”

The two men sat and stared at each other for a long while before Brian spoke. “I came home, from the Chicago trip,” Brian waited until Justin acknowledged him with a nod. “I came through the door, so happy, I got that fucking contract with Brown Athletics, I shouted out ‘Your partner made partner’.”

Justin just stared at him, not knowing what to say to that.

“But instead you’d left, to Vermont.”

“I know.” Justin admitted quietly. “You have no idea how excited I was, you were taking me somewhere, we were going on vacation... together. I thought maybe you… that we were finally… I don’t know… getting somewhere, you know, us.”

“I almost asked you to come with me to Chicago?”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I guess… I was punishing you for acting like a brat.”

Justin laughed, “Ah… punishing me again.”

“If I could do it over again I’d have taken you with me.”

“Yeah, well… we can’t go back in time.”

“No, we can’t. Life moves forward. So, where does that leave us?” 

“I don’t know.” Justin confessed.

“Justin, I want you in my life.”

“I want you in mine.”

“That… that’s a start then, right?” Brian asked hopefully.

Justin smiled slightly, “I think so.”

“I uh… sent a letter via George to Lindsay, to have some flowers sent to Mathew’s funeral… from both of us.”

“That’s nice, I’m sure he would’ve appreciated the thought.”

“I… want you in my life Justin.” Brian said again.

Justin gave the man a bright smile, “I believe you. I want you too.”

Brian nodded, “I… I thought you might… not want to give us another go, after this...”

Justin let loose a real laugh this time, “Brian, I can’t go back to how it’s been, I mean that. But… you and I… well, I’ll always be willing to take that chance.”

“Me too.”

“So… it comes back to the question,” Justin said, “where does that leave us?”

“Well, maybe,” Brian paused, “we should tell each other what we want, from a… relationship.”

“That word wasn’t easy for you, I know.”

“No, but you’re here to make it easier.”

“Yeah,” Justin smiled, “I am. As for rules… I… I don’t think I want to do that again.”

Brian nodded. “They didn’t work out too well last time.”

“Yeah,” Justin admitted sheepishly.

After several minutes of companionable silence Brian spoke, “You know,” Brian paused long enough to pick up a small rock and skip it towards the river. “Back in Fairbanks, I called you my partner,” Brian looked at Justin and saw a nod of acknowledgment. “You didn’t freak or jump up and down or anything.”

“I figured you didn’t realize what you’d said. We’d been traveling all day; I just thought you were tired.”

“I wasn’t. I know what I said and I meant it.”

Justin just smiled at the brunet.


	4. Midnight Sunshine

Two weeks had elapsed since the fight. Both Brian and Justin were making a serious effort and being completely honest with one another about their wants and desires and what they wanted from their newly named relationship.

Justin was surprised at how much more open Brian was being; and Brian was surprised to find out what he could learn from his young partner if he really paid attention and listened.

Being Thursday, the boy’s mutual day of individual activities and alone time, Justin decided to hike up the river to do some drawing. Brian settled himself in an inflatable chair near the shoreline and began reading a history of the Roman emperors.

The brunet wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard the single gunshot in the distance. He jumped out of the chair, his book falling to the ground. Brian sucked in his breath and held it; trying to focus on any sounds other than the flowing river.

A moment later he heard another gunshot, and another. This time there was no doubt in Brian’s mind. The sounds were coming from the direction that Justin had gone in earlier that day.

Brian ran to the tent, stopped long enough to put on a pair of boots and grab the shotgun before running north.

Twenty minutes had gone by as Brian made his way towards his partner; hoping that the earlier shots hadn’t involved Justin. Reality told Brian that the two of them were likely the only ones in the area; this realization gave haste to his feet and he continued at a rapid pace northward. Brian was careful to keep his gaze on the river, and the opposite bank. Truth be told he wasn’t sure how far north Justin had planned on going on today’s expedition.

Brian continued to make progress along the river, unsure exactly how far he’d actually gone. Some areas had wide slow slopes of shoreline that gently met the water’s edge. Other areas were rocky and dangerous. Climbing atop a large boulder, Brian took a deep breath and gazed up the river, hoping to spot his lost boy. Brian spotted something in the river which looked out of place; he hopped off the boulder and sprinted upriver as quickly as his legs would carry him. “Justin!”

“Bbbbb… Brian!?”

“Here!” Brian shouted as he waved his arms.

“Brian!” The blond shouted as he ran towards his lover.

Justin made it to Brian’s side in record time. He was soaking wet; when Brian stumbled upon him, the blond was sitting in shallow water. “Justin,” Brian said as he held his arms open, gun slung over his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Nnnoooo!” The younger man hollered through chattering teeth.

“Why are you wet?”

“I… I…I…” Justin couldn’t continue his thought. Cold had set in and the man was doing everything he could to remain on his feet.

“Come on, let’s get back to camp.”

XXXXX

It took Brian well over two hours to get Justin back to camp. The blond hadn’t said anything else and relied on Brian to navigate. The only noises he made were the chattering of teeth and the shudders of pain that only freezing cold can bring forth.

Brian maneuvered Justin into the solar heated shower, clothes and all, and turned the water on. As the warm water flowed onto the blond the chattering began to fade; Justin became more aware of his surroundings.

“Had an exciting day today, uh?” Brian gently chided.

Justin looked at him, nodded slightly, and tried to smile.

“Take it easy; just let the water warm you up. When you’re ready get out of your clothes, okay?”

“Uh huh.”

“I’m going to go get the bed ready, holler if you need me, okay?”

Justin nodded.

Brian made his way into their bedroom and stripped the sheets off the inflatable mattress. He took out the heavy flannel sheets that they were saving until later into autumn, and quickly made up the bed. Concerned about getting Justin warm and keeping him that way, Brian put both of the thick mink blankets on the bed. Since they’d arrived they only needed to use one at a time, it hadn’t been cold enough for both, but in Justin’s present situation, Brian was worried about frostbite or hypothermia.

“H… hey,” Justin mumbled as he came into the bedroom naked and dripping wet.

“Feel better?” Brian asked as he moved over to the man.

“Yeah, but those blankets look pretty good.”

“Lets get in,” Brian smiled as he quickly stepped out of his own clothing, got into the bed, and held the blankets and sheets open for Justin. The blond slid in and snuggled up next to the older man without a word. Brian gently nudged the smaller man in the ribs with his elbow, “So, are you going to tell me what happened?”

“Later. Sleep now.” Justin mumbled.

“No, no sleeping. I don’t think that’s a good idea after your temperature getting so low.”

“I’m tired.”

“I know,” Brian shifted in the bed, “I’ll rub your back for you.”

Justin flipped over onto his stomach without any further coaxing. Brian straddled Justin, allowing his cock and balls to be supported by Justin’s ass. “You know, if you want to heat me up there are better ways.” Justin giggled as he arched his back causing his ass to push into Brian’s groin.

“None of that,” Brian groaned as he gently slapped Justin’s ass. “You need to rest and relax.”

“Fine,” Justin sighed as he settled his head onto his pillow and allowed himself to relax under his lover’s ministrations.

Brian gently massaged the palms of his hands into Justin’s shoulders. Slowly working the muscles in the teen’s back. Hearing Justin’s grunt of approval, Brian’s fingertips started to knead down Justin’s back. Brian slid down Justin’s legs, allowing himself a view of the most beautiful ass he’d ever seen.

Brian leaned forward and gently nibbled on Justin’s right cheek, eliciting a moan. Justin arched his back again, allowing his legs to spread wide, inviting Brian to move the massage into more erotic pursuits. Brian decided to play along, gently parting the blond’s cheeks; Brian leaned forward and gently blew on the tight pucker. Justin moaned loudly as he thrashed his head back and forth.

“Brian!” Justin shouted, “Please, do something!”

“You need to rest,” Brian chuckled as he let a finger dip into the teen’s chasm, softly running his index finger along Justin’s tight knot of flesh.

“Brian!” Justin shouted as he looked over his shoulder at the smiling brunet.

“Enjoying your massage?” Brian asked with a snort.

“Mmmmm.” Justin groaned.

Brian slowly and deliberately ran his hands up and down Justin’s thighs, gently working the tension from the muscles. Brian slapped Justin’s ass teasingly, “Roll over.”

Justin did so without Brian climbing off; once Justin was on his back, his erection met Brian’s. “Can we play? Please?”

“You need your rest,” Brian said as he shuffled down the bed and placed his head inches from the teen’s throbbing cock. “But maybe, if you’re good, I’ll give you a present.”

“Present?”

“Uh huh,” Brian said, making sure his exhaled breath caressed Justin’s cock head. Brian dipped his head, nuzzling his nose into Justin’s balls. The older man’s tongue slipped from between his lips and poked each of the globes, earning a wiggle from Justin. Brian flattened his tongue and made a long lick up the underside of Justin’s shaft.

“Now!” Justin demanded.

Brian didn’t say anything; rather he took the blond’s thick cock in his mouth and began to work his tongue up and down the slick shaft. Justin groaned loudly and tossed his head back; his hands interlacing through Brian’s hair, guiding the man’s head as it bobbed up and down over his cock. Within moments Justin began a feral series of grunts as his hips began arching off the bed; Justin didn’t stop his motions as he erupted into Brian’s talented mouth.

“Arghhh,” Justin shouted as he came.

Brian eagerly accepted what Justin offered, slurping loudly as the blond lost control of his muscles and fell deeply into the mattress. Brian gingerly crawled up his lover’s body until he was hovering over the blond’s head. He dipped his head and claimed Justin’s lips. The blue eyes noticed a remnant of himself on Brian’s cheek; he snaked his tongue out cleaning off Brian’s face.

Brian lay next to Justin; both men comfortable in their silence.

“So? Feeling better?” Brian finally chimed in.

“Yeah, lots. Thanks.” Justin said, unable to control the grin on his face.

“No problem. So, want to tell me why you scared me to death?”

Justin chuckled slightly, “Well, I was drawing and everything was going fine, no problems. Then I heard a noise in the woods, a rustling noise, and then a grunt!” Justin paused to make sure Brian was listening.

“Go on,” the brunet encouraged.

“So I yelled out to see if anyone was there and didn’t hear a response. I figured it was a squirrel or something so I went back to drawing. Then a few minutes later I heard a louder grunt, and this time I know I heard it, I mean, the other one might have been my imagination, but this one I know I heard, I mean I can tell…”

“Justin, you’re babbling.”

“Oh, sorry,” the teen said sheepishly, “anyhow, I heard something, and it sounded big. So I fired a warning shot. Then I heard a lot of noise, like someone stepping on leaves, and then a growl. So I went out into the river thinking that whatever it was wouldn’t come into the water to get me.”

“Did you see anything?”

“Yes, I think it was a wolf or a coyote or something like that. I just really saw the flash of its tail through some trees. Anyhow, once I was in the water it was quiet for a few minutes, and then I heard the noises again and fired a few more shots.” Justin paused as he pushed the blankets down slightly to free his arms. “Anyway, I decided to come back to camp, but I wanted to do it on the other side of the river, I started to cross, slipped, got soaked.”

“So, why didn’t you just get out on the other side?”

“I was going to… I started to, and then I heard the noises on that side of the river too and I saw two wolves standing near the edge of the woods!” Justin said excitedly.

“So, thinking you were surrounded you decided just to camp out in the middle of the fucking river?”

“Well… yeah… at the time it seemed the best thing to do. I guess I didn’t think the water was that cold. It didn’t hurt you when you fell in.”

“I didn’t sit in it though you twat!” Brian smirked and ran his hand over Justin’s face to get the hair out of his eyes.

“True, but at that point I guess it was either freeze to death or be eaten alive.” Justin paused and looked over to Brian and jokingly said, “Would’ve made your life easier if they’d eaten me.”

“Don’t!” Brian growled as he got out of bed. He faced the wall of the tent not allowing Justin to see his face. “Don’t even joke about that, Justin. I… we’ve finally started to figure each other out after two fucking years.” Brian sighed and raked a hand through his hair before turning to look at the blond. “I don’t want anything to ever happen to you. I heard those shots and the only thing I could think of was getting to you.”

Justin smiled up at Brian and raised the blankets, inviting Brian back into the bed; just as the older man had done for him earlier.

Brian gave a contented sigh and crawled back under the covers where the two men laid entwined in each others arms for what seemed like eternity until Brian broke the silence. The brunet laughed heartily, “Maybe it was Bigfoot. Maybe he wanted to tap the sweetest ass in all of Alaska.”

Justin’s face contorted into a look of shock, “That’s nasty, Brian.”

Brian chuckled, “Yeah, well, at least Bigfoot has good taste. How are you feeling?”

“Good. Thanks for coming to save me.”

“Yeah, well, let’s not make a habit out of it, okay?” Brian smiled at the blond.

Justin just nodded.

“Still cold?” Brian asked after a few minutes.

“No.”

“Well,” Brian said as he stretched his arms, “just the same, we’re going to go back to Fairbanks with George tomorrow.”

“NO!”

“Justin…”

“No, I don’t want to ruin the trip, I’m fine, really.”

“Justin, I think we need to go into Fairbanks and get you checked out by a doctor.”

“Brian,” Justin whined, “I’m fine.”

“Humor me, please? Maybe we can make a weekend out of it; we’ll come back on Monday when George flies through the area again.”

“I suppose we could use a few days in civilization.” Justin admitted.

“I don’t know if I’d call Fairbanks civilization, Sunshine.” Brian chuckled.

XXXXX

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of this,” Justin grinned, staring out the plane’s small windows as they slowly headed skyward.

Brian looked back over his shoulder to see the blond peering down at the ground below. Brian refocused on George, “We’re not messing up any of your other runs are we?”

“Nah, I’ll drop you boys off and then I have a few more runs to make later this afternoon, so it’s not a problem.”

“All the same,” Brian said, “I appreciate it.”

“I’ll give old doc Walters a call when we get to Fairbanks and let him know you’ll be stopping by. He’s been up here for over fifty years so he’s pretty familiar with local injuries.”

Brian took another glance back at Justin; the blond glanced at him and smiled brightly before returning his attention to the scenery. “He’s probably fine but I just want to be sure.” Brian told George.

George smiled at the other man and slapped him gingerly on the knee, “Your man will be fine, he looks like a tough little guy.”

Brian couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, “yeah, he’s the strongest person I know.”


	5. Midnight Sunshine

“Happy?” Justin asked as they left the doctor’s tiny office. Dr. Walters had pronounced Justin to be in perfect health.

“Yeah, thanks for obliging me,” Brian smirked.

“Any time.”

“So, where to know?”

“We’ve got two days, so what do you feel like doing?”

Brian looked around the street; it looked similar to an old style downtown that you’d find in an old Hollywood movie. “There,” Brian said as he pointed to a storefront across the street.

Justin followed the direction of Brian’s outstretched arm. “No fucking way.”

“Yes.”

“Brian, no.”

“Justin, we still have a while up here. Neither of us can go much longer before getting it done.”

“Brian! Not here! You’d never let anyone other than Anthony touch yours, you…”

Brian chuckled, grabbed the blond’s arm and dragged him towards the small building; not giving the man a chance to finish his thought.

Half an hour later the two men left the barber shop – hair shorter than either would generally have had it cut, but they knew by the time they got back to the Pitts their locks would be back to their preferred lengths.

Justin chuckled, “I think you’re head’s uneven?”

“Asshole,” Brian smiled as he gave the blond a gentle shove. “My head is perfectly proportioned and shaped.”

“Uh huh.”

“Hungry?” Brian asked as they began to aimlessly wander down the sidewalk.

“Brian, after two years, do you really have to ask?”

“I suppose not; what do you feel like?”

“Anything but fish.”

“I know what you mean,” Brian said as he absentmindedly rubbed his stomach.

“How about over there?” Justin said as he pointed to a building with a sign that said ‘Backwater Pub’.

“What the hell, I feel like living dangerously.” Brian said as they crossed the street.

The men were seated quickly, despite the fact that the small pub was filled with people. The small table was in a back corner; the pub’s walls were covered in black and white photos of the surrounding area with a few shots of famous people who had graced the establishment.

“What can I get you boys?” A short slim woman asked loudly.

Brian and Justin both gave each other a knowing look; the woman could easily have been Debbie’s sister. Brian looked the menu over quickly and glanced up at the waiting woman, “I’d like a steak. The biggest steak you have… and a baked potato… and a beer.”

Justin smiled at the older man before placing his own order, “I’ll have a steak and onion rings, and the chili fries… and a beer.”

The woman gave him a doubtful look when he mentioned the beer; she glanced at Brian who gave her a subtle nod that Justin was oblivious to before turning and walking away.

“George dropped our bags off at the hotel we stayed at before.” Brian said.

“Cool, it was a nice place. Maybe this time we’ll get a chance to get that workout that we missed before.”

Brian smiled slyly, “Yeah, you can count on that, Sunshine.”

The waitress stopped at the table long enough to deposit two bottles of beer.

“So, I guess there are many clubs around here, huh?” Justin asked as he glanced around at the nearby patrons.

Brian took a swig from his bottle, “Nope. I asked George, he has a gay nephew. He said there is one bar on the outskirts of town.”

“Can we check it out?” Justin asked.

“Sure, if you want to.”

“I’d like that.”

The two men finished their meal over idle chit chat; taking time to savor the hot meal which they didn’t have to catch themselves or wasn’t rehydrated.

Justin let out a loud belch to the bemusement of several nearby patrons. His pale face turned red and he slunked lower in the chair, “excuse me.”

Brian just chuckled as he finished his second bottle of beer. “Ready to get out of here?”

“Yeah.”

XXXXX

The men took their time as they leisurely headed towards Fairbanks’ sole gay club. “Here we are,” Brian said sarcastically as they arrived at the shack that George had directed them to on their flight.

The building look dilapidated, there was a noticeable sag in the roof, and the windows were covered over with thick sheets of plywood.

Brian tugged the door open for Justin. The couple walked into the establishment and immediately became the center of attention as the dozen men inside all turned in their direction. Justin let loose an uncomfortable chuckle and stepped backwards so his back was pushing against Brian’s chest. “Are you okay?” The brunet asked quietly, leaning down so his lips where next to Justin’s left ear.

Justin nodded his head but didn’t move; Brian gave him a gentle push towards the bar and helped him onto a stool. “Certainly not Woody’s or Babylon, huh?” Justin asked with a chuckle.

“Not even,” Brian replied as he glanced around taking note of the hungry looks being directed at them. He wasn’t sure if he or Justin was getting more attention. “Two Beams.” Brian said loudly to the bartender. The man behind the counter stared at the newcomers for a moment before pushing off from the bar and fulfilling the order.

Just as the two shot glasses were placed on the counter before Justin and Brian a voice from behind them spoke. “Are you two Brian and Justin?”

Brian turned, stood up from the stool and gave the man a menacing look. “Yeah, who the fuck are you?”

“Whoa easy there,” the newcomer said with a smile, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “I’m Jamie; George’s nephew. I saw him at the airfield earlier and he mentioned the two of you. I told him I’d stop in here tonight to see if you guys were doing okay in the big city.”

Brian relaxed slightly and noticed form the corner of his eye, Justin got off his stool and extend his hand to Jamie. “Hey, I’m Justin.”

The tall, dark haired Jamie smiled and accepted the handshake. “Good to meet you, Justin. And you,” Jamie said as he extended his hand to the brunet, “must be Brian.”

“Uh, yeah.” Brian said shaking the man’s hand.

Jamie sidled up to the bar and ordered a drink. “So, are you guys enjoying our great state?”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful up here,” Justin said with a smile.

Brian watched for several minutes, the easy interaction between the two men, growling inwardly at how easy the two were getting along.

“So, what do you say Brian?”

“Uh… oh, uh what?” Brian asked, realizing that he’d missed most of the conversation.

“Did you space out?” Justin asked with a smile.

“Uh yeah, I guess so.” Brian said; he wouldn’t admit the twinge of jealousy that was creeping into his mind.

“Jamie offered to teach us how to play darts.” Justin smiled.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, do you know how to play?” The new man asked Brian with a grin.

“I played a few games back in college,” Brian replied.

The men made their way to the back wall where the dartboard was set up. Brian stood to the side as he watched Jamie sidle up behind Justin. The tall man conformed himself to Justin’s backside as he gently brought the blond’s hand up and began to show him the finer points of dart tossing.

Jamie walked up to the dartboard, picked up a set of darts and returned to Justin, again pushing himself into the blond, more so than was necessary. Brian bit his tongue and stewed silently as he watched Jamie invade Justin’s personal space… HIS Justin’s personal space.

“Hold it up… that’s good… now bring your arm back… here adjust your hips,” Jamie said as his hands gripped the sides of Justin’s waist and tilted him slightly… all the while gently rubbing his crotch into the blond’s ass.

Brian had seen enough, “Okay, time to go!” Brian shouted as he grabbed Justin’s arm, gave Jamie a glare and mouthed ‘mine’ at the man.

Justin was slightly bewildered as he was dragged from the club. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Justin shouted as they stood in the street outside of the club.

Brian took a deep breath, “I’m not going to stand in there any longer and watch that man rub himself all over you!”

Justin was truly stunned; he wasn’t sure what Brian was talking about. “Brian… what do you mean?”

“He was practically fucking you right in front of me!”

Justin chuckled, “What… Brian… he was teaching me how to play darts.”

Brian sighed and chuckled humorlessly, “You can be the stupidest smart man I know sometimes, Justin.”

Justin stared blankly at the taller man as realization slowly took over. “You’re jealous.”

“What?”

“You’re jealous!” Justin said with a smile.

“Don’t be an ass. I don’t do jealousy.”

Justin turned away and started to walk down the street in the general direction of their hotel. He threw over his shoulder in a sing song voice, “you’re jealous!”

Brian frowned and started in the direction of his blond lover; unable to shake the unaccustomed feelings coursing through him.

XXXXX

“Argghhh…” Brian groaned as Justin roughly fucked him into hotel room’s mattress. Justin lay across Brian’s back, with most of his weight distributed onto his hands and arms. Justin slowly pulled back, letting his cock almost slip out of Brian’s well lubed hole, before ramming home in one quick thrust.

“Are… you… going… to… admit…. you… were… jealous?” Justin asked in time with his thrusts.

“I… don’t… argghhhh… do… owww… jealousy….urgh… Sunshine!” Brian all but screamed.

“You’re a… slow… learner… Kinney,” Justin smiled as he increased his rhythm. Justin leaned down and nipped at Brian’s neck, eliciting moans of pleasure from the brunet. Justin could feel his orgasm quickly approaching and his thrusts were becoming more frenzied. A few jabs later the blond’s orgasm struck; he drove his cock as deep as he could into Brian’s ass and stayed there as the waves of pleasure overcame him and he released into the latex.

Several minutes later Brian’s hoarse voice spoke up, “Jjj… Justin… are you going to stay in me all night?”

“Huh… oh, sorry,” Justin replied coyly as he pulled himself free of Brian and removed the used condom.

Brian carefully flipped onto his back; wincing slightly at the slight burning sensation coming from his ass. Justin noticed immediately that Brian hadn’t gotten off yet. The blond took Brian’s dripping cock into his mouth and sucked and pulled for several seconds before Brian erupted.

The two men snuggled up next to each other and shared a quick smile. “Did you learn your lesson?” Justin giggled.

“Yes, sir,” Brian said quietly. “But I’m going to need some refreshers before the weekend is over.”

Justin leaned over Brian’s face and kissed his nose. He whispered, “I think I can arrange that.”

XXXXX

The two men stood once again at their camp site as they watched George’s plane retreat towards the clouds.

“I’m sorry again, about the Jamie thing.” Brian said.

“You know what you say about sorry, Brian.”

Brian sighed and walked towards the tent; standing in front of the zippered opening he stopped, turned to Justin and said, “You know, Justin, sometimes I do mean it. You don’t always have to throw the ‘sorry is bullshit’ crap back in my face.”

Justin stared into his lover’s eyes and realized that Brian was being sincere. “I…I’m sorry Brian. Sometimes I’m not sure when you’re being serious or just mocking me.”

Brian moved towards his blond, “I’ve never mocked you, Justin. I… I… have too much respect for you.”

Justin smiled slightly, “Really?”

Brian chuckled, “You don’t really have to ask that, do you?”

“No, I don’t. You’ve always given me more respect than anyone else, I’m grateful for that.”

Brian smiled and nodded. The two men stood uncomfortably for several minutes before Brian spoke, “So, let’s get lunch started.”

“Good idea,” Justin grinned.

XXXXX

“So, two months left … any thoughts on how to spend that time?”

Justin had been staring at the ceiling of their temporary bedroom. “When we were in Fairbanks, I stopped in at the visitor center near the hotel.”

“When did you do that?”

“Sunday morning when you were sleeping.”

“Oh.”

“Anyhow, the woman there told me about some old WW2 military bunkers in this area. She said that they’re still used today, but as emergency shelters in case someone gets stuck hiking or hunting in a blizzard.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Why would you want to see some old bunker?”

“Grandpa Taylor fought in the Pacific theatre during the war. When I was little he’d tell me all sorts of stories about him and his buddies.” Justin said sadly.

“Did he die?”

Justin nodded, “yeah, a few years back.”

Brian could tell that the blond was upset; he pulled Justin closer to him and placed a kiss on the teen’s forehead. “I think,” Brian paused as he pulled Justin even closer to himself, “that would be a fun outing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Brian smiled.

“The closest one to us is over two days from here.”

“We have backpacks and plenty of supplies,” Brian stated.

“Thanks Brian, this means a lot to me and it’ll mean a lot to Grammy Taylor too.”

The next morning the men packed enough supplies for a week (allowing extra travel time if needed) and headed west towards the bunker.


	6. Midnight Sunshine

The first day passed quickly. They followed the directions that Justin had gotten in Fairbanks; most of the traveling had been through a small valley. Wanting to remain close to a fresh supply of water, they stuck near the small stream that ran along the valley floor. The snowy peaked mountains loomed large over the small valley.

“Do you think we’ll see snow before we go home?” Justin asked as he took a drink from his canteen and looked at the distant peaks.

Brian paused and turned to look at his partner. “We might, George said they’ve gotten early snows in this area before but I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Yeah,” Justin agreed as he recapped his canteen and started towards Brian.

“Are you getting tired?”

Justin paused before answering, he was doing well and could go on, but he wondered if Brian was silently telling him that he was getting tired. “We can stop whenever you want to.”

Brian knew what Justin was thinking, “I’m not that old, twat. I can still run circles around you.”

Justin beamed a smile at Brian and the two men continued their journey.

Several hours later Brian stopped to check his watch; it was getting late, and while they still had an abundance of daylight, darkness was something that they were starting to have to deal with. “Sunshine,” Brian called to the blond who was ahead.

“Yeah?”

“It’s going to be dark soon… for a little while at least. How about we setup camp for the night?”

“Sure, my legs feel like they are about ready to fall off anyways.”

Brian chuckled, though he was having similar thoughts, he wouldn’t let his young partner know just how much he was looking forward to resting. “How about over there,” Brian said as he pointed towards a small patch of grass near the stream.

“That’ll do,” Justin said as he moved his large backpack off his shoulders and began to unpack his sleeping bag. He made sure the rifle was standing, so the barrel wouldn’t get clogged.

Brian stripped off his own pack and rearranged some rocks into a circle so they could start a fire. “I’m going to get some wood, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

Brian headed away from the stream towards the forest, picking up kindling on the way. He found a few larger branches that looked as though they’d burn well, so he collected them too. Fifteen minutes later he was satisfied with his findings and headed back towards the small camp. Justin had unpacked some pots for boiling water and had they’re evening meal out; they just needed hot water to rehydrate the food.

Brian arranged the tiny sticks into a teepee shape and stuffed the paper wrappings from their soon to be reconstituted chicken and dumplings. Brian returned to his pack for the matches. Unable to find them he asked Justin, “Hey, did you get the matches?”

Justin rose from his crouching stance and looked at the taller man. “That isn’t funny, Brian.”

“It wasn’t meant to be, now do you have the fucking matches or not?” Brian asked, allowing his temper to get the better of him.

Justin shook his head. He didn’t have the matches.

“Well, ain’t this fucking grand!” Brian bellowed.

Justin pulled his lower lip into his mouth and began to chew on it. Ignoring Brian’s little drama queen moment he looked around to see how they could start a fire. “Brian!”

The man ignored him.

“Brian!” Justin shouted louder.

Still no response.

“Hey, asshole! Drop the drama queen routine and get your ass over here!”

Brian glared at the blond; surprised that Justin had talked to him that way, but he did as instructed. “What?” Brian asked, summoning as much calmness into his voice as was possible.

“I have an idea, I saw it in a movie, and…”

Brian groaned and shook his head, “youth today, fuck. Justin, just because you see it on the TV doesn’t mean it’s real!”

“Would you let me finish, huh? I seem to recall you were the one that took a dip with the fishies when your ingenious plan failed.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“And I recalled seeing the Tom Hanks movie,” Justin smiled slightly.

“Okay, I confess, the spear was a good idea, so let me know what you’re thinking.”

Justin smiled brightly now that he had Brian’s full attention. “Okay, this movie I watched… well, these guys were camping, and they dropped their matches into the water. The matches were soaked and of course wouldn’t light… I guess they should have gotten one of those waterproof containers like you brought our matches in, I mean that really does seem to be a good…”

Brian cut him off, “Justin, you’re babbling. I’m hungry, and I want fire now!”

“Huh… oh, anyhow, sticks.”

“Sticks?”

“Sticks.”

“We have plenty of those, Sunshine.” Brian said as he gestured towards the teepee of sticks he’d created minutes earlier. “But what we need are matches.”

“Friction, we need friction.” Justin said as he made his way towards their soon to be campfire and selected two promising sticks.

Brian grunted, “I know all about friction, but I still don’t see your point.”

Justin looked up at the older man and huffed. He then refocused on the two sticks that he was rubbing together furiously. Justin could feel Brian’s dubious stare but tried to ignore it. A few moments later a tiny puff of smoke drifted up from the sticks.

“Fuck! Did you see that?” Brian shouted excitedly.

Justin remained silent and continued his ministrations on the wood; his reward was another small puff of smoke. “Brian, get something that’s really flammable… tissue…. toilet paper, something like that.”

Brian complied silently, removing an unused Kleenex from his jacket pocket.

Justin glanced up at the offering, “okay, good. Now, hold it close to the sticks, the idea is for them to light the Kleenex on fire.”

“Then what?” Brian asked.

Justin rolled his eyes and gave the man his sweetest smile, “then we get fire, and can eat our dinner and stay warm and alive through the night.”

“Twat,” was Brian’s reply, but he ran his free hand along Justin’s shoulder, gently letting the blond know the word was in jest.

A few minutes and several smoke puffs later, the Kleenex burst into flames. Brian moved it to the center of the wooden teepee and watched as the flames spread. Within minutes they had a fire worthy of song and dance.

XXXXX

The night passed quickly for the two men as they finished their dinner and talked about things of little significance. The sun finally set and the men stoked the fire with additional wood before pulling their bed rolls out and unfurling them near the fire.

“Look!” Justin said excitedly.

Brian glanced in the direction that held the blond’s attention. The darkness in the distance was broken by several waves of blue, red, and green. “It’s the Aurora Borealis.”

“It’s amazing. I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”

“It is impressive,” Brian agreed. Truth be told the sights in the sky were pretty cool, but he was more enthralled by Justin’s exuberance over witnessing the event.

Justin turned to Brian quickly to see if the man was really impressed by the borealis or if the brunet was just humoring him. Justin was a little surprised to see Brian staring at him instead of nature’s phenomenon.

Justin became slightly self conscious at the intensity of the look Brian was giving him, “Wh… what?”

Brian gave a genuine smile to the blond, “I’m just appreciating the sites.”

Justin returned the smile and then focused on helping Brian get their bedding ready.

XXXXX

By the time the men woke the next morning, the fire had died down and there was a noticeable chill in the air. Brian gave Justin a sweet kiss before yanking the blankets off, allowing the chilly air to bring them fully awake. Both men were exhausted after having spent a majority of the evening engaging in lascivious acts inspired by the show in the sy above.

Brian stifled a yawn as he stood, “we’d better get a move on it. We’re not going to make it to the bunker today… especially after having slept most of the morning away.”

Justin just smiled, “well, if you didn’t have to try to break our record last night then we’d both be well rested.”

Brian gave Justin his patented smirk, “yeah, well, I didn’t hear you complaining about it.”

Justin giggled as he stood, his ass was still burning from the marathon session, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Their temporary camp was disassembled in record time; Brian poured several pans of water from the stream onto the pile of ashes that had been their fire.

“Ready?” Justin asked as he hefted his backpack onto his shoulders and tightened the straps.

“Lead the way.”

XXXXX

As the day’s journey progressed, the mountains that had been distant the previous day loomed larger; the invisible path that Justin charted for them began a steady ascent. The air took on a noticeable chill and the sun began its journey downward, allowing night’s darkness to creep across the sky.

Justin paused mid step and took a look at the map, “We’d better stop for the night.”

Brian nodded his agreement and silently cursed his body which was aching more than it had in recent memory. “We’d better find a spot to setup,” Brian said as he looked around the area for a promising locale.

“There,” Justin said, motioning towards a natural wall created by a slight rocky hill and trees.

“Yeah, that looks pretty good,” Brian said as he gingerly slid his pack off.

The next twenty minutes progressed much as it had the previous afternoon. Justin worked at setting up camp and preparing their meal while Brian collected wood and ringed stones into a makeshift fireplace. Justin crouched down while he opened their evening’s dinner of meatball stew.

Brian used the technique that Justin taught him yesterday to start a fire. It took several attempts but finally he has some kindling going. Brian gave a smile to Justin who only beamed back at the older man. “Is this how it’s going to be?”

“What do you mean?” Justin asked in confusion.

“The rest of our lives I mean, are you going to be showing me up constantly.” Brian gave a smirk and hoped the blond caught the true intent of his words. Them. Together. The rest of their lives.

Justin smiled and gave a slight shrug, “Maybe, I did get…”

Brian cut him off and pitched his voice to match that of the blond’s, “1500 on my SATs.”

Justin stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry, “I can’t help it if I’m brilliant.”

“Uh huh… and obviously with all that education they didn’t teach you modesty, huh?”

“Modesty? I’m surprised you of all people even understand the concept of modesty.” Justin shot back.

Brian grinned at the truth in the words and refocused his efforts on building their evening fire.

XXXXX

Dawn again came early as the pair spent the evening fucking into the wee hours of the morning. They’d settled into a familiar routine and each looked after their duties so they could start the trek again.

“I figure we’re about five hours from the bunker,” Justin said as he finished loading his pack.

Brian grunted his agreement as he finished readying his own pack. As he did the previous morning Brian doused some water on the ashes, since no stream was available at the current camp site, he used a small amount from one of the canteens.

“Ready?” Justin asked as he headed in the direction of the bunker.

Brian saddled up his pack, grabbed the shotgun and headed in the direction of his lover.

XXXXX

“It’s amazing!” Brian shouted. The two stood on a hill which overlooked a small valley. The valley looked like typical tundra, mostly spares, with the exception of brownish-green grass that wildly grew in all directions. A few small pine trees were scattered around as were some large boulders. Near the center of the secluded valley was a man made structure; the bunker. A large orange flag waved atop it, making it visible for miles around.

Brian and Justin took their time in descending the hill which was much steeper than it had originally appeared. An hour later the men were nearing the bunker. Justin had grown quiet and solemn has he thought about then men who had fought and died during the war. The area they were in didn’t see combat; but some portions of Alaska, such as the Aleutian Islands had.

Justin stood silently staring at the lone structure. Brian began setting up a camp a few yards from the building. “Hey, Justin.”

The blond didn’t respond.

“Justin!”

Justin turned and looked at Brian, “huh?”

“Lost in thought?”

Justin nodded.

Brian brought himself up to his full height and moved to stand next to his lover. “Tell me.”

“I was just thinking, can you imagine actually having gone through it, the war I mean. Never knowing when you might die; not knowing if you’d wake up in the morning or not… the uncertainty of life must have been terrible.”

Brian listened to the blond and then remained silent for a few moments after Justin finished speaking. “You’re right; they did a good thing for us. That’s why we have to life our lives as we are, not hide in shame.”

“Do you think there were gays who fought?”

“Of course, there had to have been. Though I imagine back in those days they were pretty quiet about their true selves. Having the guy shooting at you as your enemy is bad enough without having to worry about your own comrades.”

Justin nodded in agreement, “When we get back to Pittsburgh I want to find out… I… I want to do something for them.”

Brian wasn’t sure what to say to that; he was proud of Justin, proud of the selflessness of the young man. Finally Brian said the only thing that entered his mind, “I’ll give you whatever help you want.”

Justin was surprised; he looked up into the taller man’s eyes, “yeah?”

“Yeah,” Brian said as he wrapped his arm around his lover’s waist. “Now, let’s finish setting up camp.”

A few hours later the men had finished establishing their home for the next day or two. Justin had snapped a few pictures of the bunker’s exterior and interior and was anxious to get out the small sketchpad that he’d brought with him and record the image in his own style. Brian had expected some quiet time once they’d arrived at their destination so he brought a book to read.


	7. Midnight Sunshine

Over the following day and a half the two men spent most of their time focused on their own pursuits; a companionable silence fell over them but neither seemed to mind. By the time their supplies reached a level low enough that they’d only have enough for the trip back, the two struck camp and headed back towards base camp.

The two and a half day trip passed swiftly for both men; Justin was starting to formulate a plan for his own tribute to America’s gay fighting men and women. He decided against talking to Brian about it until they were back in the Pitts. The blond wanted to make sure he had ironed out as many of the details possible before asking the ad exec for assistance.

“Home sweet home,” Brian chuckled as they entered their comparatively luxurious camp.

“I’m actually looking forward to fish now after all that dehydrated food,” Justin said.

“No shit,” Brian replied, hoping not to see anything else dehydrated for the next while.

XXXXX

In the days since they’d returned from their expedition, Brian and Justin both remained in ‘lone wolf’ mode, focused on their own projects; Justin planning his tribute to gay service men and women, and Brian working on yet another book that George had delivered. Brian and put in an order through the bush pilot for some new novels.

“What are you reading now?” Justin asked as he came up behind Brian and patted the man’s shoulder.

Brian stuck his fingers between the pages, allowing the book to close. He looked up to his partner and smiled, “The Great Gatsby.”

Justin smiled as he recalled his grandfather talking about the book a few years ago, “the great American novel.”

Brian chuckled, “yeah, the great American novel. What’s up?”

Justin sat down next to Brain and snuggled up against the man. “Nothing… I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

Brian furrowed his brow a bit, “I’m fine, why would you ask that?”

“Just curious,” Justin said as he looked out at the river.

“Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Justin looked back at Brian, “you know, if you wanted to go into town on a weekend with George, you could.”

Brian was puzzled. “Why would I want to go into Fairbanks?”

“Well… you’ve only had me lately, you know… so…” Justin trailed off.

“Justin, I don’t need to go into Fairbanks for random fucks, is that what you’re getting at?”

“Brian, partially, yes, since our fight,” Justin paused; Brian nodded for him to continue. “I just don’t want you to think that I’m trying to change you, or make you into what my image of a boyfriend would be.”

Brian stared at the blond for several moments before placing his hand on Justin’s cheek and slowly rubbing his thumb back and forth. “I can’t give you monogamy, you know that, right?”

“I know.”

“At least not right now; I’m still growing up, and one day I’d like to give you that… and more.”

Justin smiled, “hearing you say that means a lot to me.”

“You’re okay with it?” Brian asked skeptically.

“I think maybe we really do understand each other this time, Brian. I won’t lie to you, the idea of you with other guys pisses me off, but I know you don’t think they mean anything.”

Brian nodded, “they don’t mean anything. They’re fucks; simple as that… they’re not you.”

Justin smiled and leaned into Brian, the older man returned the gesture. “I know that. It’s nice to hear you say it though.”

Brian new that the blond was still unsure of the position he held in Brian’s life, but Brian also knew that there was only so much he could offer at this time. There was one thing Brian could offer, something he wanted to offer and hoped Justin would accept. “Justin, how’s Daphne doing?”

Justin chuckled lightly at Brian’s sudden redirection of the conversation. “Uh… well, she’s fine.”

“Must be a pain in the ass living with her, huh?”

“No, it isn’t too bad. I mean some of the guys she brings over can be assholes, but she and I get along well, don’t argue, seldom fight.”

Brian paused for several moments before continuing. “So you like living there?”

Justin frowned slightly and shook his head, “sure.”

“Oh,” Brian said disappointedly.

“Brian, what’s with the twenty questions?” Justin asked.

Brian ignored Justin’s question and looked off to the river, “kind of a pain having all your shit over there, considering you spend the majority of your time at the loft.”

“Not really, I have that dresser drawer, and you gave me that old file cabinet, so I put a bunch of my art supplies in there.”

Brian shook his head. The blond wasn’t making this easy. “Wouldn’t it be better to have all your stuff at the loft?”

“Brian, no, that wouldn’t make any sense; I’d have to go…” Justin paused as realization struck. “You want me to move back into the loft?”

“And we have a winner,” Brian snorted. “Yes, I want you to move back in with me. You’ll save money, not having to worry about rent.”

Justin looked off into the distance and ran Brian’s words through his head. “No.”

Brian was visibly surprised as he jumped back further into his seat, “no?”

“No.”

“But… but… you…”

“Brian, I’ll move back into the loft, but I don’t want to break the lease that Daph and I have. I think it’d be a good idea for me to have a place to go, just in case.”

“I wouldn’t kick you out, Justin.” Brian blushed slightly, “well, not again.”

“I know that Brian, that isn’t what I’m worried about. Sometimes we just need our space. If I have a place to go when one of us needs the space, well, I think it’ll be better for us.”

“Breathing room, huh?”

“Exactly,” Justin said with a smile.

“Okay. I think that’s probably a good idea.”

“You’re sure about this? I mean things didn’t go all that well last time.”

“You won’t forget to set the alarm and lock the door will you?” Brian asked, a look of over exaggerated concern spreading across his face.

“Asshole,” Justin smiled and lightly bunched the brunet’s arm. “No, I promise to remember the alarm and lock.”

“Well, that’s a good thing,” Brian chuckled.

“This is all dependent on one condition.”

Brian groaned. “I thought we were done with all the rules shit.”

“No tricks in the loft.”

“Fuck that! It’s my home; I won’t be told what I can and can’t do in it.”

“Fine.” Justin said sweetly.

“So, what, you’re not moving in now?” Brian asked, his blood pressure steadily climbing.

“Oh, no, I’m going to move in.” Justin said with a big grin.

“Oh, okay. Good, glad to see reason win out.” Brian said with confidence; he’d gotten his way.

“Yeah you’re right. Besides, there’s this hot guy from PIFA who’s wanted to hook up with me, I mean I haven’t seen him since I was expelled but I’m sure he’d like to get together. I’ve got this fantasy of fucking him in the loft’s shower.”

Brian’s eyes narrowed. “Fuck. Fine, no tricks in the loft, for either of us.”

“Oh, okay,” Justin said as innocently as he could muster. “If you think that’s the best.”

“Yeah, I do.” Brian said with a nod, not sure whether he’d won this round or not. But what surprised him the most was the fact that he wasn’t interested in keeping score. His blond was coming home.


End file.
